Saved by a God: One Shot
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Full Summary inside. In a Universe where one character collides with another. Bella Swan, held hostage and used as bait, is saved by none other than Superman himself. One shot.


**AN: Hey...if you've read the title and summary, you may be thinking wtf. Superman has been my favorite and finest superhero of all time. Henry Cavill is the Superman I envision ever since Man of Steel came out. You may hate me here because I DO love Lois Lane, but I wanted to toy with this idea. It's just a one shot and I really would make this into a story if you guys enjoy it.**

spoilers contained for Batman Vs. Superman*

 **Summary: Entertain the idea that Lois Lane was crushed to death in Batman vs. Superman and we know that the effect of her death would turn him evil. Instead, he stays good and saving the world where he meets Bella Swan, 25, smack dab in the middle of a Superman hate group..except she's a hostage and they'll sacrifice her life to prove a point.**

Clark Kent sat in his kitchen watching the news. The world was in shambles and so much was going on. He stopped on a news channel as news reporters captured what looked to be like a hostage situation.

 _As you can see these 8 men have made a a chant, screaming out Superman's name. The most scariest thing about this situation, is that there appears to be a woman on the roof being held against her will, dangling off the edge. It appears that they are testing the superhero to save this young woman's life. The question is, will he?_

He turned off the tv and stood slowly. He had a job to do.

Bella didn't expect her life to end like this. After The Culles left, Bella got her life together. Finished high school and college as an elementary school teacher. She dated here and there, but no one matched her type. Moving to Metropolis was a good decision as the school district needed more teachers and she qualified for it.

It was a great place to be until that monster from god knows where terrorized the place. Superman was seen as a hated man and Bella didn't understand it. A lot of lives are saved due to him and regardless of the damage, many children have full lives ahead of him.

Bella didn't think anything could get worse as she was walking home from work, and was suddenly knocked out only to wake up being strung up over nothing but the ground below.

That's where she found herself. Hanging above a latch on a building by a rope staring up into the eyes of 8 angry men. "This is wrong!" She yelled. One of them sneered at her as the others chanted his name. "If he's here for the people, he'll save you. He won't though because all he cares about is himself." The man leaned over to show him his phone. There was a timer. They've set it for 2 minutes. Clearly not enough time. "Your time starts now sweetheart." The chanting was now a clock. Bella knew it was impossible. She lived a good life she thought. She watched Charlie get remarried, her mom had a son named Henry, and she was at peace with her life. She wished she had a chance to get married and have kids.

Bella closed her eyes as they got to ten, and then five, and then all she heard was a snip and she was falling. She let out an ear piercing scream as the wind rushed around her. She heard the faint _woosh_ and fell right into a pair of arms.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as the air slowly calmed around her and Bella opened her eyes once a throat cleared. She blinked her eyes open as she looked at Superman's face. "I knew you were still out there." She said as he let her on her feet. He smiled softly. "I see many of you haven't lost faith in me." Bella nodded and looked around. "No. We need you." Bella stepped away as she remembered he needed to get back to those men.

"You stay out of trouble Miss..?" Bella blushed and answered, "Swan. Bella Swan." "Miss Swan."

She smiled and nodded as he stepped away from her. He floated into the air and before he took off, Bella called after him. "Wait!" He looked down as she was waving her hands. He slowly lowered himself and stood in front of her. "Yes?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "Thank you. For everything you do for Metropolis city. For saving my life." He gave her a smile and a nod. "Stay inside Miss Swan. I don't want to have to save you again.." With that, he was gone and Bella followed with her eyes as much as she could see.

The eight men looked down as they could no longer hear the woman's screams. "I thought you said he would come." One of them spoke. "Yeah. Did we really kill her?" The man who held the timer shook his head. "No..I was sure he'd come..." They all stepped back as Superman flew up from the bottom making eye contact with all of them.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?"

 **AN: That's it and it's kind of trashy to be honest with you but I thought it was cool idea. Tell me what you thought. I'm a big Marvel girl but Superman is my man lmao.**


End file.
